ccdfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Boop
In 1955, Paramount was planning to sell 2000 short subjects to television for $4.5 million. Some of this information is conjecture. U.M.&M. T.V. Corp., a consortium of television stations, made the high bid. Founded by Charles M. Amory, U.M.&M. was represented by A.W. Schwalberg, Paramount's former VP in charge of domestic distribution. In the meantime, King Features Syndicate, negotiated a deal with Associated Artists Productions, headed by Eliot Hyman, to buy the Popeye cartoons. Therefore, the Popeye cartoons ended up in A.A.P.'s hands. But before too long, Ely Landau's National Telefilm Associates (NTA) bought out U.M.&M. and their package of cartoons and shorts. In the early 1970's, NTA decided to "enhance" the old Boop cartoons in color using the same process of copying cels and re-creating backgrounds as the 1968-69 Looney Tunes redrawns. In fact, NTA even complied a feature length movie, "Betty Boop for President", which featured the redrawn Betty Boop cartoons. As of 2018, only one Betty Boop cartoon has been (unofficially) computer colorized. Green = found Orange = partially found Red = lost Redrawn Colorized (incomplete) *'Silly Scandals' (1931) *Bimbo's Initiation (1931) *'Bimbo's Express' (1931) *Minding the Baby (1931) *'Mask-A-Raid' (1931) *'Jack and the Beanstalk' (1931) *'Dizzy Red Riding Hood' (1931) *Any Rags? (1932) *Boop-Oop-a-Doop (1932) *'Minnie the Moocher' (1932) *Swim or Sink (1932) *'Crazy Town' (1932) *The Dancing Fool (1932) *A Hunting We Will Go (1932) *Admission Free (1932) *The Betty Boop Limited (1932) *Rudy Vallee Melodies (1932) *'Romantic Melodies' (1932) *Stopping the Show (1932) *'Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee' (1932) *'Betty Boop, M.D.' (1932) *Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle (1932) *Betty Boop's Ups and Downs (1932) *'Betty Boop for President' (1932) *'I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You' (1932) *Betty Boop's Museum (1932) *'Betty Boop's Ker-Choo' (1933) *'Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions' (1933) *'Is My Palm Read?' (1933) *Betty Boop's Penthouse (1933) *'Snow-White' (1933) *'Betty Boop's Birthday Party' (1933) *Betty Boop's May Party (1933) *'Betty Boop's Big Boss' (1933) *'Mother Goose Land' (1933) *Popeye the Sailor (1933) *'The Old Man of the Mountain' (1933) *I Heard (1933) *Morning, Noon, and Night (1933) *'Betty Boop's Halloween Party' (1933) *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers (1933) *'She Wronged Him Right' (1934) *Red Hot Mamma (1934) *Ha! Ha! Ha! (1934) *'Betty in Blunderland' (1934) *Betty Boop's Rise to Fame (1934) *'Betty Boop's Trial' (1934) *Betty Boop's Life Guard (1934) *'There's Something About a Soldier' (1934) *Betty Boop's Little Pal (1934) *Betty Boop's Prize Show (1934) *Keep in Style (1934) *When My Ship Comes In (1934) *Baby Be Good (1935) *Taking the Blame (1935) *'Stop That Noise' (1935) *'Swat the Fly' (1935) *'No! No! A Thousand Times No!!' (1935) *A Little Soap and Water (1935) *'A Language All My Own' (1935) *Betty Boop and Grampy (1935) *'Judge for a Day' (1935) *'Making Stars' (1935) *'Betty Boop with Henry the Funniest Living American' (1935) *Little Nobody (1936) *'Betty Boop and the Little King' (1936) *Not Now (1936) *'Betty Boop and Little Jimmy' (1936) *We Did It (1936) *A Song For A Day (1936) *More Pep (1936) *You're Not Built That Way (1936) *Happy You and Merry Me (1936) *Training Pigeons (1936) *'Grampy's Indoor Outing' (1936) *Be Human (1936) *Making Friends (1936) *'House Cleaning Blues' (1937) *Whoops! I'm a Cowboy (1937) *The Hot Air Salesman (1937) *Pudgy Takes a Bow-Wow (1937) *Pudgy Takes a Fight (1937) *The Impractical Joker (1937) *'Ding Dong Doggie' (1937) *'The Candid Candidate' (1937) *Service With a Smile (1937) *The New Deal Show (1937) *The Foxy Hunter (1937) *Zula Hula (1937) *Riding the Rails (1938) *Be Up to Date (1938) *Honest Love and True (1938) *Out of the Inkwell (1938) *'The Swing School' (1938) *Pudgy and the Lost Kitten (1938) *Pudgy the Watchman (1938) *Sally Swing (1938) *On With the New (1938) *Pudgy in Thrills and Chills (1938) *My Friend the Monkey (1939) *So Does an Automobile (1939) *Musical Mountaineers (1939) *The Scared Crows (1939) *Rhythm on the Reservation (1939) Computer Colorized *Chess-Nuts (1932)